lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
E-mails
Below is a complete list of emails received from Elder Xelpud and the conditions for receiving them. *'NOTICE:' Any In-game Text typos found are intentionally typed as they are in the game. Please do not correct the grammar mistakes if they are In-game Text. List of E-mails *'00:' Welcome to xelpud mailer. **Received: 1.5 seconds after leaving Xelpud's tent for the first time. **In-game Text: You can trust this software for anything related to messages from me. Function ・Only receives e-mails from me Details This is the latest version of the xelpud mailer. There are no plans for a version update. There is no help page. Help and troubleshooting requests will not be supported. Thank you for using the xelpud mailer. Xelpud *'01:' It's me! Good morning sunshine! **Received: 1.5 seconds after entering Surface (F-4) or (H-3). **In-game Text: Dear Professor Lemeza, It's me. I decided I should give this e-mail thingy a try. I bet you are still wandering around the village. As a warm up before going into the ruins, why don't you try to get a hold of the Shell Horn? It is inside the treasure chest at Sound Canyon, located above the entry to the ruins. You should be able to open it with a Weight. Press ↓ to place the Weight. Alright, I guess I'll send you emails frequently. Stop by my tent if you get bored and wanna chat! *'02:' Research is necessary **Received: After purchasing the Hand Scanner, and staying on the screen for 1.5 seconds **In-game Text: It's me. If you bought a Hand　Scanner, you should use it to find out about all sorts of places. Reading stone tablets is a given, but you should scan anything from skeletons to mysterious objects. Come to think of it, I gave a map of the areas surrounding the village to a man long ago, but he still ain't come back. He might have died somewhere out there. Why don't you take a look at some of the skeletons. You might find the map. *'03:' What's up! **Received: Upon entering Surface (I-5), and staying on screen for 2.5 seconds **In-game Text: It's me. You see that square box-looking thing by the entrance to the ruins? Try pushing it. There's something similar inside the ruins that you can push as well. If something looks suspicious, don't just hit it with your weapon. Try pushing it. Later. *'04:' The waterfalls are dangerous **Received: Upon entering Surface (J-1), and staying on screen for 1.5 seconds **In-game Text: Hi again. It's me. There's a large waterfall right outside the village, and I just wanted to warn you not to jump in for fun, because it's got a pretty strong flow. If you get carried off to the bottom of the waterfall, you ain't coming back! *'05:' Don't you feel stronger, holding that orb? **Received: After picking up the Sacred Orb in Gate of Guidance (D-1), and staying onscreen for 1.5 seconds **In-game Text: Hey there, it's me. I thought you mighta opened a treasure chest at the Gate of Guidance by now, and decided to e-mail you. The item inside that treasure chest is called the Sacred Orb. It's a secret treasure that gives you strength. Your strength increases just by having it. Don't eat it though. *'06:' How to make bat curry **Received: 1.5 seconds after killing 100 bats in Gate of Guidance. (Transitioning between B-3 and C-3 or B-4 and C-4 repeatedly is a relatively quick way to "grind" bats for this.) **In-game Text: It's me. I'm sure you get hungry walking around the ruins. Your father told me that you love curry. Try adding some of those bats that fly around in the ruins. It'll make the curry rich n' tasty. Use your whip to kill 'em, and simply dump into a curry pot to stew. *'07:' Items that are better used than not **Received: After obtaining the Dragon Bone, Key of Eternity, Pepper or Serpent Staff, then remaining onscreen for 1.5, 3, 1 and 1 seconds, respectively **In-game Text: It's me. Some treasures ain't real helpful till you actually put 'em to use. You can select items through the Item Menu, just like you choose weapons. Go ahead, try it! Once you've set that up, press the item button to see what happens. There are even some treasures that aren't activated till you hold them in your hands. Have fun trying different items out! *'08:' The Holy Grail is useful. **Received: After picking up the Holy Grail and crossing into one of the adjacent rooms. **In-game Text: It's me. By now, you must be done exploring the Gate of Guidance. I think there was a real handy treasure there called the Holy Grail. Did you see the stone tablets that were shaped differently from the others? If you read from these tablets, your memories of the location you're in are poured into the Holy Grail. From there, you can use the Holy Grail to travel to any of the recorded locations. What do they call it these days, "warping"? *'09:' The weapons inside the ruins **Received: After obtaining the Shuriken. **In-game Text: It's me. Sometimes, there are weapons hidden inside the ruins. They look normal, but being weapons from the ruins, they're a bit funny. You can't use the weapons without ammo. Collect ammo that matches the shape of each weapon. Once you do that, you'll be able to use your weapons. *'10:' The jewel that shines red **Received: After obtaining the Ankh Jewel in Gate of Guidance (D-5). **In-game Text: It's me. About Ankh Jewels, those red gems, if you use them in front of those cross-like thingies called Ankhs, located here and there in the ruins, you can break the Ankhs. Breaking them will make something bad happen, so maybe think 'bout going back to the village to save first. And while you're there, why not come chat with me? *'11:' A door in the ruins **Received: By approaching the one-way door in Gate of Guidance (C-5). **In-game Text: It's me. How are you? Inside the ruins, there is a door, but it's a little different from modern doors. Push it with all your strength and it will open. If it does not open, then you need to push it from the other side. Doors in the ruins only open in one direction. *'12:' Lots of switches **Received: After entering Mausoleum of the Giants (E-5). **In-game Text: It's me. You need to come by more often! Now then, there are switches in these ruins that will activate puzzles when stepped on. If you see a section of the floor that's kinda raised up, it's a switch. Sometimes just standing on 'em wont do nothing, meaning you need more weight. In those cases, try landing on them from somewhere high up, or jump and stomp. *'13:' Secret of the Mausoleum of the Giants **Received: After entering Mausoleum of the Giants (E-3). **In-game Text: It's meeeee! In the Mausoleum of the Giants, there's this stone tablet that talks about the history of the Giants. Be sure to read it. There's no other way to learn the names of their leaders and their history. *'14:' The trick to the Temple of the Sun. **Received: After entering Temple of the Sun (C-2). **In-game Text: It's me! I believe there is a trolley hanging at the top of the Temple of the Sun. And I think you gotta cut it down. But I don't know any of the details. *'15:' No-go on the exploration **Received: After entering Temple of the Sun (C-3). **In-game Text: It's me. In the ruins, there are some areas or rooms you can't get in to. Brute force ain't the way to get in those places. If you keep on collecting treasure and solving puzzles, eventually you will make it there. *'16:' What do you mean slick and shiny! **Received: After entering Temple of the Sun (D-3). Boots required to receive e-mail. **In-game Text: It's me. Slick and shiny and bald? I've got a little hair left, you know! Anyways, there are some slippery parts in these ruins. Once you start slipping, ain't no way you're climbing up to the top. But someone with quick feet may be able to make it. *'17:' Mirror, mirror **Received: After obtaining the Bronze Mirror and entering any room with a Backside Door. **In-game Text: It's me. (^o^)/ When you find a treasure called the Bronze Mirror, all the large entry-like passages that had been sealed before will be opened. Those are called gates, and you can go in by pressing ▼. Once inside, you can access a different version of the world, so to speak. That's right. There is an alternate side to these ruins. And it's very vast. Too bad, more work for you! m(_ _)m *'18:' Urgent Come back ASAP **Received: After defeating one Guardian. **In-game Text: It's me. Come back to my tent now. Something bad has happened. *'19:' Sorry! **Received: After going back to see Xelpud directly after getting e-mail 18. **In-game Text: It's me. Sorry about lying about the emergency in the last e-mail. But it would be nice if you'd come up to the Surface to talk with me now and then, professor... *'20:' The water may look pure but it's poisonous. **Received: After entering Spring in the Sky (A-6). **In-game Text: It's me. Apparently the water inside the ruins is slightly poisonous so if you are in the water your health will drain. However, there are places that purposely have water so you can't pass if you don't have enough health. So if you think you can do it, it could be possible to swim across. Just be careful and don't get yourself killed. *'21:' The symbol of the key **Received: After entering Spring in the Sky (C-2). **In-game Text: Me (-_-)/ There are items that look like rocks with La-Mulana script on them. They can be used like keys in these here ruins. If you touch a keyhole (or rather, sort of a small round mural) with the same symbol, it will break. With that you might be able to solve some puzzles. *'22:' It's hot! **Received: After entering Inferno Cavern. **In-game Text: It's me. It's getting hot today. Speaking of hot, lava is also pretty hot. Don't fall in. It'll be very bad. But if you are prepared to face danger and soldier forward, something good might just happen. You're still young, just take on the challenge! *'23:' It's dark. It's narrow. **Received: After entering the Chamber of Extinction. **In-game Text: It's me. I believe there should be a dark room with no lights somewhere in the ruins. There should be some places where you can light something. Maybe you have a weapon on hand that you can light those fires with? *'24:' FAIRIES, YO! **Received: After talking with the Fairy Queen in the Endless Corridor. **In-game Text: WASSUP, it's me! Apparently there is a race called fairies still living in the ruins, YO. They will only help the one that holds the right treasure, THAT'S RIGHT. So maybe you should search for the treasure first, KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN'? Look at the map, and if there are rooms with suspicious names, just CHECK IT OUT, YO. *'25:' Urgent Come back immediately, for reals. **Received: After defeating two Guardians. **In-game Text: I have something to tell you. Come back right away. *'26:' Legend of the twins. **Received: After reading the tablet in Twin Labyrinths (D-1) before lifting the fog. **In-game Text: It's me. Apparently, the twins cast a curse on the Twin Labyrinths. It's a curse from an ancient legend. Is there a stone tablet somewhere that mentions this? Find it, and the poisonous fog should lift. That's right. That purple fog is poisonous. *'27:' Alternate use for the Holy Grail **Received: After reading the Grail Tablet at Graveyard of the Giants (D-2) and Temple of Moonlight (B-2) **In-game Text: It's me. E-mails are getting to be a hassle! The Holy Grail is great for warping through the normal world, but you probably want to start warping in the alternate world as well! As I recall, the wavelength sent out from a certain piece of game software reacts with the Holy Grail. If you load that software, you should be able to warp into the alternate world as well. *'28:' Not slick and shiny **Received: After entering Graveyard of the Giants (D-3). **In-game Text: Me. I'm not bald. Ice is slippery. It can't be helped. Good luck! *'29:' How to climb the tower. **Received: After climbing the Tower of the Goddess to (D-1) **In-game Text: It's me. Lemme tell you how to climb the tower. Isn't there an elevator that takes you to the top? Sure would be nice to have that. *'30:' You found a Grapple Claw? **Received: Acquire Grapple Claw **In-game Text: It's me. Did you find the Grapple Claw yet? If I remember right, you've got the ninja blood in you. I heard that from your father. If you use that Grapple Claw, you can scale walls like a ninja. Jump up towards the wall, and hold ? and towards the wall. You will fall by releasing ?. You can also jump further by pressing the jump button while hanging onto the wall. *'31:' Feather **Received: After obtaining the Feather. **In-game Text: It's me. You took the treasure from our village's shrine, didn't you! Thief! That was an offering by the villagers. Oh well. The Feather has a strange power. Press Jump button while you're jumping. It will let you jump twice. You'll be able to jump further and higher than before, and even if you fall from a high place, you might be able to get by with a mini-jump. You're going to have to pay for your thievery one day! *'32:' Don't play pranks, okay? **Received: After obtaining the Lamp of Time on (D-4) and using it there. Maybe using the lamp in the same room as any Flame Statue is what triggers the message. **In-game Text: It's me. So you bought a Lamp of Time. It seems using that, you can stop time for a little bit. But once you use it, it loses it's power. You may be able to use it again when you manage to light the lamp. *'33:' Warp & Warp **Received: After entering the Gate of Illusion (E-5). **In-game Text: It's me. You think there's nothing there, then all of the sudden you find yerself on a strange path! ...Just a story I heard in the village. What looks like a dead end might actually warp you to another strange place! How strange. But then again, strange is the norm in La-Mulana. *'34:' Explosion! Explosion! **Received: After obtaining the Bombs. **In-game Text: It's me. It's an explosion! Have you got a hold of a Bomb? If you throw the Bomb, it'll fly in a slight upwards kinda arc, so you'll be in trouble if you throw it in a tight spot. You can also roll it on the ground by throwing it while holding ?. *'35:' My secret. **Received: Unlocks when you have explored about half of the areas. **In-game Text: It's me. Isn't it strange how I know how your adventures are going? Hehehe. I can see through everything. *'36:' Illegible writing can't be read **Received: After reading the La-Mulanese tablet at Temple of Moonlight. **In-game Text: It's me. There's some writing that the Glyph Reader can't translate, right? The normal ancient scripture was written by the Four Philosophers, from the race of seventh children. The other writing, written by folks from an even older time, cannot be translated. I'll look into other methods, so hang on! *'37:' If you can't read it, you should study **Received: After reading the tablet in Tower of Ruin (C-3). (Note: This information is incorrect. This seems to be triggered by reading a certain amount sure how many of illegible tablets. It is not tied to a specific one.) **In-game Text: It's me. I called the developers of the Glyph Reader. In order to translate the older writing, you gotta have the Reader scan both a new bit of writing and an old bit of writing that say the same thing. It'll compare the two versions of script and the software's dictionary will learn. But reading just once ain't enough. You'll need to have the Reader scan at least four scriptures that say the same thing in both the new and old text. *'38:' Software these days is amazing **Received: After obtaining 10 pieces of software. **In-game Text: It's me. Among the existing software, some of them show off special functions when loaded at the same time. Some software combinations might emit a wavelength that triggers something in the ruins, boosting your powers or strength. Kinda amazing, huh!? *'39:' NIGORO **Received: After obtaining mirai.exe. **In-game Text: It's me! I'm bored. So I'm playing my favorite NIGORO game. Don'chu got some NIGORO games on your laptop too? If you have one I don't have, lemme try it! *'40:' Bored. ** Received: Going to Mausoleum of the Giants (A-2) or (E-6) after defeating all 8 Guardians. *** (Other locations possible with theme of going back to rooms that have items collected??) **In-game Text: Isn't there anything fun to do? I was so bored I turned to knitting. I'm old now so maybe I'll knit a nice rug to use inside the tent. *'41:' Very fancy. **Received: After beating all 8 guardians, and receiving #40, going to Gate of Illusion (F-4). **In-game Text: It's me. The rug is finally done! Come by some time to have a look. *'42:' You close to being done? **Received: After defeating all guardians, spending one minute in Gate of Guidance. **In-game Text: It's me. How much longer until you're done? Apparently there is a crazy difficult area hidden somewhere in the ruins. Where is it? Where could it be? Lalala~ I have no idea~ *'43:' A new laptop has come out. **Received: After defeating four guardians. **In-game Text: It's me. Two new models of the laptop you're using arrived at the village. There is one left in inventory at the store. I already bought the other one. If you don't hurry, I'll buy the other one too as a back-up machine. *'44:' Show me anything rare and unfamiliar **Received: After obtaining the Serpent Staff. **In-game Text: If you find an item you're not quite sure about bring it to me. If I know anything about it, I'll tell you.